With the rapid development of mobile broadband, the mobile network is going through unprecedented changes. The mobile standard is gradually evolving from the GSM to the UMTS and LTE. However, due to the factors of market policy and network maturity, these standards will coexist for a long time, which brings new challenges to the design of base station architecture and the operation and maintenance management of base stations. Based on the idea of simplifying the network structure and reducing the overall network cost, network flattening will be a mainstream trend for the future evolution of networks. In this trend, the flattening of a RAN (access network) and downward movement of a part of functions of a core network to a base station for implementation are important development trends. In addition, for problems of capacity, bandwidth, and boundary coverage of the cellular network, some new technologies such as CoMP (Coordinated multi-point, coordinated multi-point) and Relay (relay) keep emerging. These technologies also bring about new requirements for mobile network architecture and base station architecture. Additionally, the rapid growth for mobile bandwidth requirements in hot spot regions greatly increases the number and standards of base stations in these hot spot regions, and the conventional base station architecture and deployment mode will hardly adapt to these changes.
An existing solution (namely, a BBU Hotel solution) is shown in FIG. 1. In the solution, a distributed base station is adopted, and the distributed base station is formed of a BBU (baseband unit) and an RRU (remote radio unit). The BBU processes the digital unit part, while the RRU process the radio part. One BBU is connected to multiple RRUs to form one distributed base station. In the BBU Hotel solution, the BBUs in the distributed base stations are deployed in a central equipment room in a centralized manner, and currently several carriers are using such a deployment manner.
The inventors find in the process of implementing the present invention that, due to the deficiencies of the current base station architecture, the BBU Hotel is implemented only in a manner of simply stacking BBUs, and the BBUs are not able to effectively share resources.